Hope
by DetectiveLillyRush
Summary: Takes place after episode 7x19 'Fault' Its been months since olivia asked for a new partner and months since they have spoken, but one day elliot gets a call that will change their lives.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own law and order svu if i did elliot and olivia would have been together. flashbacks will be in italics!

Elliot looked down at his phone as it rang, he didnt recognize the number but answered it anyway. "Stabler" "Hi, Is this Elliot stabler?" A man asked. "Yes, who is this?" Stabler asked slightly confused. "This is Dr. Larsen. I'm calling about an Olivia Benson, you were listed as her next of kin." Dr. larsen said. "What happend?" Elliot asked quickly. It had been months since he had seen or heard from olivia.

He couldnt believe that she still had him listed as her next of kin after everything that happend. "Look" The doctor said interrupting his thoughts. "She's in a coma. She was raped and beaten pretty badly. She had some internal bleeding, but we fixed it." Elliots mind raced. "Ill be right there." He said before hanging up the phone. He quickly climbed into his car and speed to the hospital.

_"Is there something you want to say to me? Because if you do, then let's hear you say it." Olivia spat. "Why didn't you shoot Gitano?" Elliot asked angrily. "He was using the child as a shield." Olivia replied quickly and just as loudly. "How could you let him get so close to you?" Elliot asked putting the blame on her. "There were innocent civilians around. I couldn't get a shot" She said disbelievingly. _

_"Well you got close and Ryan's dead." Elliot spat back. "So this is my fault?" She said while holding back tears. "I can't do this anymore. I can't be looking over my shoulder, making sure you're okay." Elliot yelled while walking away. "You son of a bitch, you know that's not true." She said her hurt quickly replaced with anger. "I need to know you can do your job and not wait for me to come to your rescue." Elliot yelled back. _

Elliot all but ran to her room. When he finally burst through the door and saw her he lost it. Tears poured down his face as he took in how pale and bruised she was. He couldnt believe that someone would do that to her. "Liv" He whispered and grabbed her hand. He quickly sat down by her bed as a doctor came in. "Hi, You must be Elliot. I'm Doctor larsen." The blonde haired man said.

"How is she?" Elliot asked wiping away his tears. "The rape kit was positive for fluids, but She's doing well. Her vitals are strong, we expect her to come out of the coma soon." The doctor said cheerfully. "Thank god" Elliot whispered as the doctor left. "who did this to you, olivia?" Elliot couldnt help the other tear that ran down his cheek. "I'm so sorry for blaming you and i'm so sorry for not trusting you with my life." Elliot said while sobbing and clinging to her hand for dear life as flashback after flashback hit him.

_"Olivia! Oh my god, no!" Elliot screamed as he watched her fall to the floor. "It's okay, I'm okay. Where's Gitano? Go Elliot, go, I'm fine. Go!" Olivia shouted weakly as she pressed down on her neck. _

_"If that sniper hadn't beaten you to it... I know you would have taken that shot, Olivia." He whispered. "No, I wouldn't have. Did you really expect me to? Did you really expect me to cause your death? What about your kids?" Liv asked disbelievingly. "I don't know. I just couldn't get that boy out of my head." He spoke softly. "What about me?" Olivia whispered sadly. "Look, we both chose each other over the job. We can never let that happen again. Otherwise... we can't be partners." Elliot said slowly. "I can't believe you're saying that" olivia whispered as tears filled her eyes._

Elliot felt something squeeze his hand suddenly. "Olivia?" elliot whispered. He looked up and saw her struggling to come out of the coma. "el? Elliot?" Olivia whispered. "Help me" she said a little louder. "Shhhhh liv i'm here. Its me elliot." Elliot said soothingly. Olivia visibly calmed and started to open her eyes. "I'm so sorry. I... I let him" Olivia said while sobbing. "No Olivia this was not you're fault. I'm sorry i blamed you for everything with Gitano. It was never your fault." Elliot said slowly. "But it was my fault elliot." Olivia whispered.

"Olivia nothings your fault. I pushed you away. i had to make myself believe that it was your fault just so i could convince myself not to fall in love with you." Elliot said honestly. "You cant fall in love with me you deserve someone better." Olivia said with tears in her eyes. "Olivia you deserve someone better than me, but if you'll let me i would like to be there for you. I want to be with you, i dont care how long it takes for you to recover or if you ever do. I just want to be there for you." Elliot said happily. "I think i can live with that." olivia said with a smile. "I love you're smile." Elliot whispered. "I love you." Olivia whispered back. "I love you too." Elliot said with a smile.

**Authors note: **So what did you guys think, Good or bad? Should i continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Hey guys, well as much as i want to own it i cant. Thanks for the reviews sorry this took so long -DetectiveLillyRush

Olivias heart was pounding so hard in her chest she thought it might burst out. "Olivia we need to know who did this." Fin asked gently. "I can't" Olivia said hoping that they would leave it at that. "Olivia we need to know so we can protect you and so he can go to jail for what he did." Munch said speaking in his soft, kind yet professional voice. "No he said he would hurt you guys." Olivia said her voice breaking as she watched all of her old co-workers gathered around the room. "Thats what they all say liv, but they never do." Cragen said softly as his heart broke. The women he pictured as his daughter was laying on a bed looking thin, pale, and broken with bruises outlining her once perfect features.

"But he will! He knows everything about you guys and everything about me. I cant risk it." olivia said shaking her head regretfully. "How could he know everything about us?" Fin asked. "Liv, do we know him?" Elliot asked. "Y...yes" Olivia said softly. "Who is it baby girl?" Fin asked in his brotherly voice. "I...I cant. Not right now, please understand." olivia pleaded. "We understand just tell us when you're ready." Munch said sadly. "I will." Olivia promised. As the squad shuffled out of the room to give olivia piece and quiet nobody noticed athe dark figure looming just down the hall.

The mysterious man watched them leave, he knew each and everyone of them. He had known them for years, but they didnt realize it was him. They thought of him as a nuisance but he had showed olivia he wasnt. He could still picture her sobbing beneath him. He smiled as he pictured the marks he had left on her skin. She wasnt going to forget him and how powerful he was ever.

Olivia closed her eyes and tried to sleep. She had just started to fall asleep when she felt funny. Like she was being watched. She opened her eyes to see a dark shadow standing by the closed door. "Hello?" Olivia called out uncertainly. "Benson Remember what i told you. If you say anything ill hurt them and make you watch." the mysterious man said. Olivia could almost feel him smiling as she was quaking in fear. "Do you understand? You and stabler never seemed to get it. You always had to test me, didnt you?" He said a bit of anger in his voice.

Olivia remained silent, Over the years she had pushed his buttons and it had finally blown up in her face. Like everything did; her partnership with elliot, her relationships, her alcoholic mother and her job. "Tell them and the will all die understand?" He said breaking into her thoughts. "I wont tell them." She said softly. He had finally broken the once tough detective and that thought made him smile. "Good" Was all he could say before leaving just as mysteriously as he had arrived. Olivia then felt the hot tears make their way down her cheek. How could she ever tell them? How could she get justice but keep them alive? It was next to impossible.

"Hey liv i'm back." Elliot said happily before taking in the lack of light in the room. He turned on a lamp and felt his heart breaking. There in front of his eyes was his once strong partner crying silently on the hospital bed. As quick as he could he crossed the room and held her in his arms in a reasuring and promising hug. "It will be okay, liv i promise." Elliot said not knowing that even olivia could tell he was crying as he said it. Unbeknownst to them the mysterious man was watching and cherishing their tears.

Authors note: i know i know this chapter is so short. i have alot of homework. I have a hard time managing time between school and work, but feb break is coming up tomorrows my last day at school for a week. oh the possibilities... ok so any guesses as to who the bad guy is? Come on i know you guys are smart. Whoever guesses right gets to pick how the squad figures out who it is! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I dont own them, but i dream about it. For you AnnieSeleneWalker Thanks for guessing correctly! :)

A few days later olivia was released from the hospital and was brought down to the station. She was finally about to tell them who it was. They had finally covinced her to say something. She took a minute to catch her breath and collect her thoughts before she heard the screams and then the silence that followed.

_Meanwhile in the squad room..._

Fins breath came out shallowly as he, munch, cragen, and elliot were all being held at gunpoint by a man that they all knew. A man that was painfully familiar. "Wheres olivia?" Tucker asked as his face contorted evilly. "It was you?" Elliot asked. Elliot had never been more suprised in his entire life. They all knew tucker was the scum of the earth, but they never knew he was this bad. "It was so easy to fool all of you. I thought you were smarter than that, guess i was wrong." He said with a smile. "Why?" Cragen asked. "I had to teach that bitch a lesson one that she would never forget." Tucker said as his voice got louder. "You bastard" Fin snarled.

"Take it easy detective." Tucker said coldly pointing the gun a fin. "Everyone knows it was you now. You cant get out of this." Munch said loudly. "I know that, but if im going down i'm taking her with me. Now where is she?" tucker shouted. They all knew she was in the bathroom, but they hoped she had heard the commotion and left. Even if olivia had heard it she wouldnt leave her friends like that and that had always been her downfall. Even tucker knew she wouldnt abandon her friends, he was counting on that.

"Seeing as how no one wants to say anything want to hear the details?" Tucker asked. The silence around the room was defeaning. "Well i followed her home one night like i usually did, but this time i got closer and closer to her and she still didnt realize i was there. At least not until it was too late. I held my gun to her head and forced her into the alley. I ripped her clothes off and she was sobbing the whole time i did her. It felt so good to watch that tough woman fall apart." Tucker said happily watching the looks of disgust on their faces.

Suddenly a loud pop filled the room, a gun shot. The team watched numbly as tucker hit the ground and olivia came into the view. "I... I had to do it." Olivia whispered as tears trickled down her face. "We know Baby girl." fin said as he hugged her. Soon the room was filled with police officers and csu. "What happened here?" A police officer from another unit asked. Soon everyone had given their statement and went home.

Months later olivia was still healing from the emotional damage, when she had recieved another blow. Just like her mother had gotten raped, she had and just like her mother had gotten pregnant, she had too. But unlike olivias mom olivia would love this child unconditionally regardless of the fact she had been raped. She would give this child a normal life like all children deserve. Olivia rubbed her stomach slowly. she pictured how her life would change because of the child but only realized her life would become better.

Elliot had promised to raise this baby as his own and to marry her. Ever since she had pulled that trigger the attack had been almost non exhistent in her everyday life, like it had never even happened. She had overcome him, she had proved him wrong beyond the shadow of a doubt. She would always be stronger than tucker no matter what he did to her.

7 months later Carrie Ann Benson-Stabler was born quickly becoming the apple of both her parents eyes.

Authors note: So possibility of a sequel in the future may not be though im having trouble keeping intrest in this between work and school. From now on i will write the whole story and then post chapters up at a time. :) sequel will be better than this!


End file.
